


The Ice King

by ciaan



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-09
Updated: 2010-03-09
Packaged: 2017-10-07 19:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciaan/pseuds/ciaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex is a game, a duel, a contest. But for what? (From 2001, this was the first sexually explicit fic I ever wrote.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ice King

Touga was seated at the heavy wooden desk in his bedroom, carefully reviewing his papers of the last few weeks. Bright afternoon sunlight spilled into the room through the wide windows.

Suddenly the door crashed open. "There you are, Touga!" a deep voice shouted.

Touga turned in his chair to examine the tall figure in the entranceway. Just who I was expecting. "Shut the door, will you." He faced back to the desk and returned most of the papers to a drawer.

Saionji strode into the room, letting the door fall closed behind him with a thump. "You knew what he was going to do, you helped him set me up to lose." he accused, a look of clear anger on his face.

Touga regarded him levelly. "You had a duel. You had a chance to win, and you didn't."

Saionji glared at him from the center of the room, arms crossed over his chest. "You two set me up. She used her own sword, and I lost. Then Miki goes in with his own sword. If I could do that... the love and desire in my heart are stronger than hers! I would win! I deserve Anthy and Eternity more than she does."

Touga stood up and approached him. "Miki used his own sword, and he still lost to her." he said, placing his hands on Saionji's shoulders.

"Miki is weak. He has skill, but he doesn't know what he truly wants."

Touga smiled. "You're right." He leaned forward and bit Saionji's neck, sensuously opening and closing his teeth on the flesh.

"Touga," he growled, "do not try to change the subject. Explain to me why you did this. What does he want?"

Touga faced him again, blue eyes meeting purple ones head on. "You've seen as much as I've seen. You've seen the Ends of the World. You know his plan as well as I do." He moved his hand and ran his fingers down the ridge of spine behind Saionji's neck.

Saionji stared at him. I don't believe him. He knows more than that. But he's not telling right now. "Then what were you doing?"

Touga shrugged. "I watch. The closer I am to him while I watch, the more I see." He caressed Saionji's earlobe with his thumb.

Saionji grabbed Touga's upper arms and shook him hard. "Do you have to do everything he says while you watch?"

"Saionji, you're so forceful." Touga cooed in a falsely pleased and surprised voice.

"Damn it, Touga, don't mock me!"

Touga reached up and unfastened Saionji's collar. "How do you expect me to answer your questions when you look like this?"

"I see. So he's rotted your brain." Saionji replied derisively.

"Not any more rotted than you've always been." Touga continued to loosen Saionji's jacket.

"Then you admit he's using you."

Touga slid his hands under the cloth and onto Saionji's stomach. "Everyone uses everyone. That's how the world works. Those who deny it are doomed to always lose." He kissed Saionji's collarbone, then up the neck toward the earlobe.

You're not telling me right now, are you? Maybe if I go along with your current mood, you'll give something away later, Saionji thought.

Touga nipped at Saionji's ear, and drew his fingers in across his stomach. In response, Saionji tightened his grip on Touga's arms and turned his head so their mouths met. As their tongues clashed in a hard kiss, Touga thought, Giving in already? He withdrew a little and bit Saionji's lower lip. What's your plan? How much do you want it? He brought his hands up over Saionji's chest and slid his jacket off his shoulders. It fell to the floor and crumpled into a heap. Then Saionji's hands were behind his head, tangled in his hair, and they were kissing again, harder.

After a few moments, Touga pulled back and away. By then, Saionji was fully in the mood himself. Touga stepped to the bed, undoing his jacket as he sat.

Long ago, when it all began, it was an exploration. They journeyed together to this strange new world of childish fumblings. But soon it ceased to be their own private kingdom, and became a universe of many inhabitants, as Touga learned that these feelings were not caused by some special magic only Saionji could perform, but instead could be elicited by anyone. They continued to return to each other, however, to practice, to perfect their skills. And over the years the practice became, like sword fighting, more and more of a contest.

Saionji approached Touga until he stood between his knees, and leaned forward to look down on his upturned face, hair falling around their heads in a thick green curtain. Touga stretched upward to meet his mouth.

They had many contests. Sometimes it was to see who could last the longest. Sometimes it was to see who could either give or receive more pain, without, of course, interfering with the pleasure. Sometimes they merely attacked each other, as if each second between them and orgasm was an enemy that must be destroyed.

And sometimes they teased. As their lips barely met, Saionji pulled upward, just a fraction of an inch beyond Touga's reach. His warm breath pulsed against Touga's mouth as Saionji caught his hands in his own. He brought Touga's hands to his face and kissed his knuckles. Touga felt his arousal growing as the whisper of touch brushed his skin, and Saionji's tongue flicked into the crevasse between his fingers. Just the dry edge of his warm lips grazed Touga's palm, caressing it back and forth, then the tip of his tongue. That tongue made an arc at the juncture of his wrist, then traveled up his thumb and back down, repeating the same motion on each finger. Then his lips reached the top of Touga's finger, and moved down around it with tantalizing slowness, as his tongue continued to circle on the fingerpads. Touga smiled and circled his head so his rich red hair brushed against his own bare back. But he only did it once, or else he would appear too eager.

Saionji glanced up at Touga's face through his lashes and decided to change the flavor. He was still mad, after all. Might as well use that. He bit down hard on the web of flesh between Touga's thumb and fingers, and was rewarded by a slight gasp, followed by a moan as he scraped his teeth across that web again. The little nips moved down his palm and Saionji ran his open teeth up the inside of Touga's arm. He bit in the crook of his elbow, and still holding his mouth there, ran his fingernails lightly along the same skin his teeth had traced. He repeated that motion for a few moments, just that, knowing that it continued to please Touga even as he must surely be growing impatient for the next move. Then still doing it he kissed his way up the rest of Touga's arm and to his shoulder. Suddenly, Saionji shoved Touga's arms down to the bed, holding his hands there so he leaned back partway. Touga tilted his head further back to expose more of his neck as Saionji's mouth fastened on it, pulling his skin in with sharp suction. Touga could feel his blood being brought to the surface and forming what was sure to be an angry-looking mark. Saionji's mouth moved a little higher, sucking and nipping at his earlobe exquisitely, as his neck still pulsed and stung.

Then Saionji's hands were on Touga's bare chest, pushing him down to the bed. He remained standing there, bent over him, staring into his eyes. He began to rub his thumbs across Touga's nipples, and Touga closed his eyes under the scrutiny, letting his face show his pleasure to his audience. Saionji watched those eyelids close slowly, and the blissful smile grow on Touga's beautiful visage. He wanted to shatter that contentment, to make Touga lose control of himself. He knew it wasn't easy.

Once, and once only, Touga had cried out Saionji's name in the throes of pleasure. "Oh, Kyouichi, ah!" Saionji still cherished the memory of that triumph deep in his heart.

He raked his nails as hard as possible down Touga's chest and stomach. The blue eyes flew open to meet his, but the pleased expression only deepened, like the sudden red lines on his pale skin. Saionji drew his fingers back up, this time only barely touching Touga. The feather-light touch was calculated to be at once too much and not enough after the sharp violence. Touga shivered, and his eyes closed again.

Saionji bent further down, his knees resting on the bed now, between Touga's hips. He lightly kissed the upper part of Touga's chest. His tongue circled in, drawing ever closer to the nipple. Right as he reached its outermost edge, he began to circle back out again. He moved over to the other one and did the same. His kisses covered Touga's ribs as his hands caressed his slender waist, then his hipbones. He ran his hands down his thighs, just missing the hardness under his pants. His mouth returned to Touga's nipple, this time closing over it. He ran his tongue across, sucking harder. His teeth brushed against the skin, and he bit down. The chest under him rose and fell with rapid breath, and he could feel his own pulse quickening as a result.

He kicked off the slippers he had donned upon entering the Kiryuu residence, and then used his toes to pull the identical slippers from Touga's feet. After one last bite, he pulled back and straightened himself up. Touga opened his eyes partway and gazed at Saionji. Then he slowly slid himself up the bed until he was on it entirely, his head resting on the pillow. Saionji lay down on top of him, their whole bodies pressing together. Their mouths combined again. Strands of green and red hair twined together on the white coverlet. Touga wrapped his arms around Saionji's back and dug his nails in. Saionji's hands were holding the sides of Touga's face. For a moment they clung to each other, kissing deeply. Then Touga loosened his grip, and one of Saionji's hands moved down to their waists. He slid it between them and began to unfasten Touga's pants. He shifted his hips off Touga and onto the bed itself and pulled the cloth loose. Touga reached down and did the same to Saionji's clothes. Both sets of hands pushed the last remaining tactile impediments down as far as possible, and then their legs wrapped and rubbed against each other to get them even further off. Feet took over to finish the job as they continued kissing.

Now completely naked, Saionji shifted back on top of Touga. He buried his face in Touga's neck, biting at the mark he had made only moments earlier. Touga enjoyed the sensation for a small while.

Time to switch now, he thought. Put my plan into action. He's getting wild. He turned his head to whisper into Saionji's ear. "My turn now." Saionji looked up at him, and Touga kissed his lips again. He rolled over so they were on their sides. His kisses moved from Saionji's lips to his cheek. He brushed his lips against the sensitive spot beside his nose, then against his eyelashes, and softly kissed his closed eyelids. He wanted... He wanted Saionji to feel that he cared.

Saionji's hand was still on his hip, and Touga lifted it lightly and held it. Then he pushed down and pinned Saionji to the bed, still kissing his face gently. His lips moved along the cheek to the chin, and he traced the line of Saionji's jaw. Next he nibbled, still softly, on his earlobe. His hands slid along Saionji's arms until they gripped up near his shoulders, the grasp so tight that his fingertips were creating future bruises. And the gentle touch of his lips continued to caress Saionji's neck, moving to kiss under his jawbone. The side of his leg pressed against the side of Saionji's leg. Touga let go with one hand, and transferred it to his face. The tip of his nail brushed Saionji's lips ever so lightly, leaving an electric tingle and tickle that called for something more to fulfill it.

Touga shifted his mouth down to Saionji's chest, his hands following. His soft kisses traced their path over Saionji's skin to his nipple. He just lightly flicked it with his tongue tip, then sat up to examine his handiwork. Touga regarded Saionji's lean, muscular body sprawled out across his bed. He did look good, very good. His highly defined face was tilted back, deep purple eyes half-closed as he sank into the sensations of the moment. Waves of forest green hair spread out all around him. We match each other well, Touga thought, glancing at his own long red hair draped over Saionji's stomach. I know we look good doing this. He smiled, imagining someone watching them. Saionji was definitely better in bed (and everywhere else) than the gaggle of girls Touga slept with. There is a skill born of long familiarity. And, the thought rose unbidden, when I'm with him, I feel as if it's the right place to be. That feeling died quickly, crushed under the sharp heel of his rationality. No, that way lies weakness. A picture of a pretty, pink haired girl appeared before his mind's eye. It's just that she seems to be something I cannot have. But I will have her. He bent back down and sucked at Saionji's nipple to blot out the image. His teeth rasped against the tense skin.

His hands continued to trace delicate patterns on Saionji's sides, brushing up along the edges of his armpits. The dry tip of his tongue wandered across his chest, outlining each muscle. He ran his finger over a rib, imagining the stark white and solidity of the bone itself, the impermanence of the familiar breath that panted below him. This so brief moment would pass, this... this was why he did it all. Why he lay in the arms of the one who was more skilled than Saionji, in those strange arms that had the power of Eternity hidden somewhere. He had seen it... and he wanted it. No pleasure could last without it. Pleasures had to be constantly renewed. Touga's control extended through virtually all of Ohtori Academy, but not to time itself.

But my control still extends this far. I still know what I'm doing here. He tilted his head, brushing his hair across Saionji's stomach. The edges of the strands touched his groin, and Touga pulled his head further up to remove them. Saionji gasped in response. His mouth pulled sharply on Saionji's nipple again, drawing the skin up as much as he could. He slid his hands under Saionji's torso and drew his nails down his back as he arched up. His cupped his ass for a moment, his kisses moving down to his hipbones and along his thigh.

Touga shifted his position as he continued to lick down Saionji's leg. He reached up gently to lift it slightly, kissing the back of his knee. His own legs now lay across Saionji's arm. His tongue ran through the fold, teeth catching at the softness. His mouth moved in small circles as his hand slid along Saionji's calf and caressed his heel. He ran his fingers softly across the arch of his foot. Saionji's toes flexed at the sensation. He brought his fingers together in the center of his foot, then spread them out, running the nails along the edges. Touga kissed his way along the rest of Saionji's leg and brought his lips to the top of his foot. He gently kissed his way down to Saionji's toes, wrapping his hands about each ankle. His tongue darted out and ran between two of Saionji's toes. Then he closed his mouth over his big toe, moving his lips over it at a very slow rate. He sucked down to the base, then bit there. His hand on the other foot slid down, lacing his fingers between all the toes, brushing against the pads on the bottom. He raised up Saionji's foot and drew his mouth off the toe. His lips brushed over the underside. He kissed his arch, running his tongue all around it. Saionji writhed above him. Touga continued to lightly caress there with his mouth, knowing that this was making Saionji wild again.

His tongue danced across Saionji's skin as he twisted against Touga's side. Touga stopped and, before Saionji could do anything rash, began sliding his way back up his leg. He bit softly at a particularly sensitive point on his inner thigh, then harder. He was rewarded with a sharp hiss of indrawn breath. His nibbles and licks moved up to Saionji's hipbones and then, in a completely unexpected move, he took Saionji's erection in his mouth. The point of this contest was to tease until the other begged for more... direct stimulation, and certainly not to actually provide that stimulation unasked-for. He felt Saionji's body tense in surprise and pleasure beneath him, then relax as he flicked his tongue across the tip. The rules were that whoever begged first, or asked, or even rubbed himself against the other in such a way as to get direct contact, was the loser, and had to pleasure the winner first before getting anything. By going down on Saionji, Touga was claiming that he had lost.

He applied gentle suction, and heard Saionji groan. Wrapping his hand around the base of Saionji's dick, he began to draw it in and out of his mouth. The tips of his teeth brushed lightly against the edge of the head, and he circled his tongue up it. His tongue circled some more as his lips moved up and down. His fingers caressed the base, darting lightly across Saionji's balls, his nails brushing his thighs. He pressed his tongue into the hole at the tip. Touga sucked in hard again, then opened his mouth slightly and let his breath blow across the moist skin. Saionji shuddered.

Then Touga felt Saionji's hand on his hip, and his mouth nudge at his thigh. If you think you're conceding too, I have to convince you otherwise. He shifted over, creating a better angle, and moaned deep in his throat as he felt Saionji's lips slide down. He knew the vibration of that would feel good. He also knew that any sound he made excited Saionji further. Now that I've asked you for it... It was working out quite well. And he was glad he didn't have to wait any longer. He continued stroking rhythmically.

He could feel Saionji doing the same to him, in fairly good unison. Hmmm, yes, that's what to do, he thought. He kept his timing controlled, slowing down as he felt that Saionji was closer than himself. Saionji, however, increased what he was doing to Touga. His tongue wrapped over and around the shape in his mouth, and Touga had to hold the sensations away from his mind until Saionji was gasping and tensing against his lips, pushing his hips up, and he knew he was almost ready. Then he sped up again, allowing himself to be aware of the heat rushing along his nerves, sensing the same reactions taking place in both of them. The tension built up in stronger and stronger pulses, and Saionji's orgasm filled his mouth just as he felt his own explode. What goes out replaced exactly by what comes in, he thought lazily as he swallowed. He released Saionji, sucking gently at his softening skin one more time.

Touga pulled himself up to lie beside Saionji and kissed him. The last tastes of their pleasure mingled in their mouths. Then he wrapped his arms about Saionji and laid his head on his chest. Saionji began to stroke his hair, gently and somewhat possessively. Touga could hear Saionji's slowing heartbeat under his ear. Oh Kyouichi, you have the same weakness as everyone else. You let me into your heart. I know I shine there, in my own special room. He touched the skin over that heart softly. I know what you want, and today I feel like giving it to you. For a moment more he listened to the beat of that heart that held him, then levered himself up to gaze into Saionji's face.

"He wants us all to fail. He wants everything for himself." Saionji stared back at Touga impassively. "Be on my side against him. Otherwise he'll take it all, and we'll be left with nothing." Saionji remained silent. "If you work with me, I can have my Prince, and you can have your Rose Bride, and we can grasp Eternity together." Those amethyst eyes continued to fix on him. "How else are you going to get anything? How else will you take it from him?" Kyouichi, you're so stubborn. I love it when you stand up to me, but not right now. "This is your only chance."

"Very well." Saionji replied. "I'll be with you- against him."

Touga grinned. "I knew you would agree." He bent down to kiss Saionji on the cheek, then the corner of the mouth, then full on the mouth. I knew you would give in to me. Then he lay back on his chest, hearing the heart still beating there. One arm curled beneath him, and the other reached out and took Saionji's hand that was resting on his stomach. The fingers that had stopped stroking his hair when he shifted position resumed their motion. Touga sighed contentedly, and Saionji, hearing the small sound, smiled.

So, I won, they each thought, and the golden afternoon sunlight poured over them.


End file.
